The disclosed invention is directed generally to produce vegetable and fruit peelers, and more particularly to an integral vegetable and fruit peeler and peel collector.
Conventional vegetable peelers typically comprise a slotted cutting member that is secured to a handle. The edges of the slot comprise sharp blade edges, and peeling is accomplished by moving the cutting against the vegetable or fruit being peeled, such that one edge of the slot engages the vegetable or fruit and shaves the peel. For ease of movement, the person performing the peeling typically moves the vegetable peeler away from his or her body.
A consideration with conventional vegetable peelers is that the peelings removed thereby get scattered. Another consideration with conventional vegetable peelers is the arm movement required for their use, which may be difficult for persons having limited arm use. A further consideration with conventional vegetable peelers is that they typically have straight cutting edges, which tend to remove more of the desired portion of the vegetable being peeled.